The invention relates to a low inertia presser device specifically intended for an overedge sewing machine wherein the presser device may be swung out of the way for better access to the sewing instrumentalities. Such a swing-away presser device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,494, Apr. 22, 1947, to N. Knaus, which discloses a presser device pivoted on horizontal and vertical pivots to permit the presser device to be elevated to insert work fabric or elevated and swung out of the way, for example, to thread the sewing needle. As is typical in overedge sewing machines, a horizontally disposed presser device is used which is less sensitive to inertia effect in that the entire mass of the device is not equally effected. However, with the increase in speed capability of overedge machines, due to better manufacture and more sophisticated design, coupled with the increased popularity of synthetic fabrics and knits, which are more susceptible to pucker due to increased presser bar pressure, low inertia presser devices have become more desirable in overedge sewing machines as they have in other types of industrial sewing machines. It is most desirable that this end be achieved in an overedge sewing machine without design compromise.